Fear
by Angelicious1012
Summary: The country has been ravage by the government There are two types of people in this world now, the gangs and the ones who help run the market. The outsiders are left to fend for themselves. My sister always told me you are dead no matter what you are. she also told me fear is what shut this whole country down. She's wrong, fear shocked us awake, it's what kept us all alive.


Fear, that is a normal feeling in my world. Just as happy was in the old times before this whole mess started. It's hard to explain how it's like normal. So say back before everything happened you would say you were scared or sad they would think something was wrong with you, now people will think your crazy if you don't think fear is an everyday feeling. But I have always wondered about why do humans fear why do we have this feelings that is there if it is hated by everyone? My older sister always told me it is something that makes you weak and you should never show anyone it. She had it all wrong though I think fear is what makes you stronger, challenges you, pushes you to your breaking. People got it all wrong fear didn't destroy or world it was the people that couldn't handle it did.

"_Why aren't you moving, run Katie! Get away from here!" She screamed. . . Why am I not moving? I can't feel a thing. I am numb everywhere. Why is my sister yelling at me? "Katie why are you just sitting their run! Please, trust me, please, please." She is now hysterically sobbing and I'm scared. Scared of why she is crying and scared why I don't know who she is, but she knows me. I get up and run. I don't stop; I sprint out of a lab/hospital room and out the main entrance. The sharp stones piece my feet as I run through the woods. I can still hear her crying and yelling at someone to stop. That's when I hear it through my ragged breathing and the stomach turning noise that put a end to the screams. BANG._

Bang. I jump to a sitting upright position. My cage shakes. I can feel a droplet of cold sweat going down my back realizing it was just a dream. Someone is still clanking on my cage and it is now slightly swaying. I sit up and see the rope taunt and about ready to snap. Well that's reassuring. "She shines the lantern in my face and I coward away from the light. She chuckles and I inwardly scold myself for giving her the satisfaction of even thinking I have been broke. "I thought u would never get up u little rat and I would have You just wasted part of your life all my money on nothing then again look at how u turned out." She glares at me daring to talk back but I keep my mouth shut. Not wanting to lose a days meal and water privileges. She then gives me another disgusted look and walks away. Why do I even put up with her no one can own me, I'm not as easy to break as the others she has owned before me. I smile a sly grin. A guard, that's what they prefer to call themselves, unlocks my cage and pulls me out. The first time this happened I introduced my faced to the ground and the guard laughed that hasn't happened since. It's the same routine every morning though he grabs hold of me and pulls me out; I try and do damage to him any way possible on the way out. He then throws me to the ground, which I then try to trip him but fail. But today is different, I go out willingly and for a brief second he is surprised and loosens his grip. I smile, idiot I think. I make a run for it and pull out of his grip. I don't know where I'm running but I go anyway. I hear shouts from them trying to find me in the maze of cages. I find a door and it's my lucky day those idiots kept it unlocked. I should really thank them later for that. I slam the steel door behind me and notice I'm in complete darkness. Did I really just try to escape into a closet? I hear them run by with their heavy footsteps. I turn back around facing the darkness again. I start to go further back into the closet and I start passing shelves of food. Huh they do have food here they just prefer to starve us how thoughtful of them. I keep going there is a few cracks in the wall I realize and a little bit of rays of the sun is making its way into here. How weird light can always find its way to get into the darkest places even with the slightest sliver. I keep on going and my wish comes true I find a shelf holding knives and daggers. I grab a dagger and stick it in my boot. My luck just keeps getting better. I start heading back they should have cleared out by now and gone looking for me somewhere else in this prison thing. I am about to open the door and I hear a shuffle. "Crap," I mutter. I turn

Around so I can go farther into the darkness again hopping whoever is there wont notice me. I dart into the first isle I see and scrunch down trying to make myself as small as possible, I guess it wont be much of an effort because they never feed us and I'm all just bones and… _calm down_, not right now. I take a breath and relax putting all my strength into listening where the stranger is. I hear footsteps coming closer so I try squeezing myself into the bottom shelf and I tip something over. _Crash. _The footsteps falter for a second and turn toward me I hold my breath trying to be as still as possible. The squeaking gets louder and it stops I'm to afraid to look up. Coward I tell myself.


End file.
